Saucy Einstein
by JuliaApril
Summary: Reid and JJ submit to their desires
1. Chapter 1

One brisk morning, Reid walked in to the BAU as he did every day. Moments later, JJ waltzed by Reid's desk and dispersed a fragrance. Reid grabbed JJ's arm and pulled her close. "Can I analyze your behaviour?" he said with a wink. "Your perfume turns me on." Reid added.

JJ thought of Will, but then thought about Reid's amazing offer. She led him to her office, where she said "Take off your clothes, Saucy Einstein." They proceeded to bang more times than an unsub's gun.

 **Stay tuned, more chapters coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello beautiful people, here is chapter 2 of Saucy Einstein, I needed to make sure it was perfect so that's why it's been a week since chapter 1**

 **Pls enjoy**

The team was celebrating at Rossi's mansion one night, having solved another case because they're so awesome. To Reid's ultimate dismay JJ had brought her hubby Will with her.

Reid sat fuming to himself in the corner. _What in the heck, JJ?_ He thought to himself. Suddenly JJ fluttered into the room where Reid was sitting on the ground.

"JJ… we have so much chemistry, I would know because I have a doctorate in chemistry" Reid whispers seductively.

"Wow Reid you're so smart. Come with me, Saucy Einstein"

As JJ led Reid past Will, Reid paused.

"Will, I have a very important question to ask you. Does this cloth smell like chloroform to you?" Reid then pressed a chloroform-slathered cloth to Will's face.

"Why yes, Reid, it does." Stated Will. Then he passed out.

JJ and Reid dove into the bushes and banged some more.

 **Leave a review if you please! Chapter 3 will be coming soon stay tuned**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! enjoy ;)**

Spencer Reid prances up to JJ's house, knocks on the door, and waits in anxious anticipation for what's behind it. To Reid's incredible surprise, a small boy answered. Reid hadn't seen Henry in many moons, and he looked vertically long. "Hi, Henry!" exclaimed Reid.

"Um who dis." He replied.

"It's Dr. Spencer Reid from the BAU. I work VERY closely with your mother. So close."

"Rad," said Henry as he walked away from the open door. Reid slithered inside.

"Is your mom home?" Reid asked Henry.

"Yeah, she in basement," said Henry.

 _Perfect._

"Henry, why don't you go upstairs for a few hours and don't come downstairs and also wear headphones because it's going to be loud. Your mom and I are going to practice our screams because Halloween is coming up."

"Ok have fun". Henry somersaulted up the stairs and out of sight.

Reid frolicked down the stairs, and he and JJ banged so good.

 **What happens next?! Follow the story to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Saucy Einstein part 4

 **All the positivity this story has received has fueled us to write the next chapter for our amazing fans. So get ready for…**

 ** _Thanksgiving part 1_**

Thanksgiving was nearing and Reid was feeling extremely thankful for JJ's bod. JJ decided to invite the team over for dinner, and Reid saw a delicious opportunity. He decided to go to JJ's house early to help her cook the dinner.

The kitchen was hot n steamy with all the stuff cooking, and the air was heavy with sexual tension.

Unable to resist any longer, Reid slid across the floor to where JJ was perched. "Are you a metallic element? Because damn girl you have a lustrous gleam."

JJ replied seductively, "Will you help me stuff my turkey, Saucy Einstein?"

Reid whispered, "I'll stuff your turkey any day." All of a sudden, Henry walks in. "Can I help stuff turkey?"

JJ had a brilliant idea, since the actual turkey still needed to be cooked. "Sure, Henry. Here's the directions. Cook the turkey and then stuff it." JJ and Reid left the room to go bang, and left Henry alone to cook the turkey.

 **TBC… ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy so we realized that this story is only relevant right now to our Canadian fans (and people from other countries that are not the USA) currently experiencing Thanksgiving. We still hope you can find it in your hearts to enjoy.**

 **Behold… Thanksgiving Part 2**

JJ and Reid waltzed back into the kitchen after their booty-call session. What they saw in the kitchen had them incredibly awe-struck. Henry had succ-essfully completed the Thanksgiving meal. "Wow, sweetie! Your daddy is gonna be proud of you!" JJ said to Henry.

"My daddy is already proud of me," thought JJ as she glanced over at Reid's god-like bod.

Later that night, after the team had left, Will was reading Henry a bedtime story. Reid picked up his coat and was going to leave when JJ walks down the stairs in a sexy pilgrim outfit. Reid looks astonished. "Gobble gobble, Saucy Einstein" says JJ, "I'll give you something to be thankful for." They go and bang.

 **Stay tuned for more of Saucy Einstein**


	6. Chapter 6

**Halloweenie**

It was a spoopy Halloween night and Spencer Reid found himself all alone in his apartment stuffing his face with candy. Suddenly, he was struck by one of his genius ideas. _I know what's sweeter than all this candy!_ He thought. _Jennifer Jareau!_ He doesn't have an IQ of 187 for nothing.

He sprinted on over to JJ's house and rang the doorbell, only to see a little gorilla open the door. It was Henry dressed as Harambe. "Hey there Henry! What a relevant and heart wrenching costume!"

"Thanks! Daddy is taking me trick or treating," said Henry as Will, dressed as a blood-covered zookeeper, ambled over to the door.

"Why hello, Spencer Reid. What excellent timing, you can hand out candy with JJ while we leave for a few hours."

"Sounds delicious," hissed Reid, knowing candy wasn't the only thing he was going to hand out with JJ.

Will and Henry left, and JJ cartwheeled down the stairs dressed as a sexy pumpkin. Reid stumbles at the sight of her luxurious bod and knocks over all the candy.

"Trick or treat, Saucy Einstein." Says JJ.

"I'd like to carve into you," he growled, licking his eyebrow. Then they banged in the fallen candy.

Reid chose a different kind of treat that Halloween.

 **We hope you enjoyed this romantic Halloween tale, pls review and have a sweet Halloween ;)**


End file.
